the_rp_fearfandomcom-20200213-history
Angels
Angels are the antithesis of Fears, having existed for approximately the same amount of time, and reside in a domain known as Heaven. Angels have no need for food and water like mortals, as they are sustained by the energy that flows from the Heart of Heaven. This energy has several names, with Grace being the most common one. Angels that have abandoned their purpose are known as Demons, and Nephilim are a race of half breeds. There are two classes of Angels, with the first class being broken up into seven types, one for each of the Seven Virtues. The second class is Archangels. Angels Justice Angels of Justice serve under Michael, and are the most common type of angel, making up the bulk of the Heavenly Host. They typically use swords and shields. Hope Angels of Hope answer to Gabriel, and form the network of messengers and couriers that relay important information across the Heavenly Host. They often use daggers. Charity Angels of Charity take orders from Raphael, and are comprised entirely of healers. They often use maces. Temperance Angels of Temperance serve Uriel, and maintain the archives of Heaven. They typically use two handed greatswords. Faith Angels of Faith answer to Selaphiel, and are traditionally skilled in archery, and to a lesser extend, swordsmanship. Fortitude Angels of Fortitude serve Jehudiel, and are the defenders of Heaven. They are trained in spear combat. Prudence Angels of Prudence take orders from Barachiel, and they maintain order within the Heavenly Host. They are typically armed with axes. Archangels Archangels are the commanders of Heaven’s military, and some of Heaven’s greatest warriors. An Archangel will typically command one legion, possibly more if they have served well. Archangels possess four wings instead of two. The Council Heaven’s Council consists of the first angels to exist, an extremely powerful class known as Seraphim, and can be identified by their six wings. The Council governs all of Heaven, and has seven members. The seven Seraphim are: Michael, Gabriel, Raphael, Uriel, Selaphiel, Jehudiel, and Barachiel. Other Information Abilities Wings: Angels possess wings of radiant, white light. These wings appear and disappear at will, however they cannot be summoned when exhausted. Holyfire: Holyfire is effective against non-humans, particularly Fear Servants, and it is ineffective against normal humans. It can be identified by its white flame with a golden heart. Shape-shifting: When returning to the mortal world from Heaven, an angel has the option of changing their appearance. The Descended There are also those known as Descended Angels. The Descended are those that have, for one reason or another, relinquished their place in Heaven to live on Earth. They forfeit their abilities to shape-shift and use holyfire, and can no longer enter Heaven. Additionally, they lose their connection to The Grace, and thus must eat and drink like any other mortal. They do, however, retain their wings, though only one pair, and they take on a bird like appearance. They also have a much longer lifespan compared to normal humans. Category:Angels Category:Characters Category:Beings Category:Factions